It is common in the oil well service industry to pump various high-pressure fluids and proppants, such as sand, into an oil containing deposit to fracture the oil containing strata and increase oil production rates. High-pressure fluid is transported from the pump to the well via flowlines which are typically constructed of a number of service pipe sections connected in series. During an actual fracturing operation, there is always a remote chance of a mechanical failure occurring in one of the flowlines. A mechanical failure may occur in a single pipe section or at a joint where two pipe sections meet. A failure or rupturing of the pipes or other attached equipment, namely pumps and the like, creates a surge of fluid that rapidly flows through the rupture, producing a reaction force that may cause the flowlines to move uncontrollably. Accordingly, restraining equipment should be used which is able to dissipate energy quickly enough to prevent flowlines and other equipment from exhibiting uncontrolled motion.